


Thunder song

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Thunder song

Walking into the cottage Thranduil hung his wet coat up and took off his wet boots, while placing the umbrella in the bucket so the raindrops to roll off it, making his way into the living room, listening to the crackling of the fire as the smell of fresh food hit his nostrils. 

Smiling to himself Thranduil walked out of the room when a soft voice caught his attention from another room, walking softly up to the door Thranduil peaked around the door and heard your voice in full song. 

_**"Sweet little cherry blossom, blooming before her time, Moving her lips to her favorite song, cherishing every rhyme"** _

Leaning on the door Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest as his lips twisted into a small smile as he watched you slowly dancing on the spot.

_**"Swaying her hips to the rhythm, humming along with the tune, Lost in her own little dream world, slow dancing with the moon"** _

Taking his phone out of his pocket he unlocked it and started to take a video of this quiet moment, he wanted to remember it, it had been a while since you had sung out loud, as you normally hummed the tune but he always felt at home when you were singing.

_**"Watching her I cannot help but go back in my mind, And suddenly I find I am 15 again, Slow dancing with the moon"** _

Hearing the thunder starting outside Thranduil straightened himself up as he saw your small jump at the sound, but your voice got louder as you turned around and came eye to eye with him.

_**"Oh, the stars got in my eyes long time ago, And I've lived my life like a love sick clown, In a bittersweet cartoon, Just a dreamy-eyed kid slow dancing with the moon"** _

Another clap of thunder was heard, as the light of the lightning lit up the room, and the rain came crashing down hitting off the window, making its only music, turning to the window Thranduil rushed over to it closing it and turning back to you with a small apologetic smile on his lips. 

_**"Watching the girl I'm reminded she's quite a lot like me, Trapped in the suburbs of wonderland, lost in her own fantasy, Somehow my heart never grew up, no one ever burst my balloon, So here I am swirling in star dust slow dancing with the moon"** _

Smiling up at him you moved your head in motion for him to approach you, watching him come closer you turned your body to the side as he wrapped an arm around you and placed a kiss on the top of your head.

_**"Still believe someday my wildest dreams will all come true, And I'll find someone who'll make me 15 again, But until then I'm slow dancing with the moon"** _

Looking from your eyes to the small child in your arms you were trying to sing to sleep Thranduil took a quick picture, as he watched the child slowly closer their eyes, and give into the slumber.

_**"Oh, the stars got in my eyes long time ago, And I've lived my life like a love sick clown, In a bittersweet cartoon, Just a dreamy-eyed kid slow dancing with the moon"** _

Placing the baby into the cot your voice started to fade as you were finishing your song, placing the cover of them to keep them warm you felt Thranduil's arm snake around your waist again as you both watched the baby sleep, taking a breath you whispered the final part of the song 

_**"Still a starry-eyed kid slow dancing with the moon"** _

Turning to Thranduil who was lost in staring at your child with a soft smile on his face, you pressed your head against his shoulders as you listened to the sound of the thunder and rain outside. 


End file.
